From Villager To Princess Book 3
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Jade is returning to the Kingdom of Enchancia, the futures of Frederick, Ruby, and Jade will be discussed outside of school, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read and review!
1. Jade's Return Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia The First, Sofia The First is a copyright of Craig Gerber and Walt Disney Television Animation.**

 **Jade's Return Part 1**

 **Previously in From Villager To Princess:**

 **"What's the matter, Mom?" Jade asked.**

 **"I'm not even going to lie to you, Jade," Emma said gently. "my father and your grandfather died."**

 **Jade began sobbing, "Grandpapa? Oh no! When?" she asked her mother.**

 **"According to this letter," Emma said to Jade. "he died last night... from the same illness that had killed Lucinda's parents."**

 **"What are you going to be doing?" Jade asked her mother.**

 **"I am simply going to have a talk with your Uncle Toshi," Emma said to Jade. "I am simply going to persuade him to send your father back to Dunwitty Enchancia."**

 **"Okay." Jade said to Emma.**

 **Emma went went to tell King Toshi about what had happened with her father and to persuade him to send the Chen family back to Dunwitty Enchancia both for his funeral and so Jade could attend both Hexley Hall and Royal Prep again.**

 **"Okay, Emma," Toshi said gently. "you, Liang, Jade, Ling Wei, Kim Lin, and Yue Lan may move back to your Embassy of Satu overlooking the Village of Dunwitty with my blessing."**

 **"Thank you, Toshi," Emma said. "thank you so much!"**

 **Now in From Villager To Princess:**

 **Makoto Mizuki was in her bedroom packing her belongings.**

 **When her father came into her bedroom.**

 **"Are you ready to go, Mako?" Hiro asked.**

 **"Yes I am, Father," Makoto aknowledged. "but until the embassy in Summerset Village is built, where will we be living now?"**

 **"With the Enchancia royal family in the castle." Hiro answered Makoto.**

 **"Will I have to dress fancy around the royal family?" Makoto asked her father nervously.**

 **"Only during formal occasions," Hiro said to Makoto. "but aside from that, you may dress like you."**

 **"Oh! Oh! Thank you, Father! Thank you so very much!" Makoto exclaimed, hugging her father tightly.**

 **"You're welcome." Hiro said.**

 **Once their belongings were loaded onto their carriage, the Mizuki family was headed straight for Enchancia Castle.**

 **That night in her own guest bedroom, Makoto was getting ready for bed.**

 **Makoto got a pair of emerald green pajamas out of one of her suitcases.**

 **When a knock sounded on the door.**

 **"Come in." Makoto called.**

 **James came into the guest bedroom.**

 **"How are you holding up, Lita?" James asked.**

 **"I am fine, Prince James," Makoto answered. "I am just a bit nervous about meeting the Princess of Satu at Hexley Hall is all."**


	2. Jade's Return Part 2

**Jade's Return Part 2**

 **"Don't worry about that," James reassured Makoto. "I know Jade, she is really nice once you get to know her."**

 **"Thank you, Prince James." Makoto said.**

 **"We're friends now," James told Makoto. "so just call me James."**

 **"Very well, Prince... I mean** _ **James**_ **." Makoto said.**

 **James could see Makoto stretching and hear her yawning.**

 **"Are you tired, Lita?" James asked.**

 **"Yes, I've had a long day," Makoto said to James. "besides, tomorrow is Saturday, and Dorrie and Candice promised me that they'd take me on a picnic in the Peppertree Forest."**

 **"Dorrie and Candice are really good people to have as friends," James said. "well, good night, Lita."**

 **"And a very good night to you as well, James." Lita said.**

 **James left Lita's guest bedroom so she could have a little time to herself.**

 **That same night, Jade and her family had returned to their embassy mansion overlooking the Village of Dunwitty.**


	3. Jade's Return Part 3

**Jade's Return Part 3**

 _ **Good**_ **,** _ **we**_ **'** _ **re finally back home in Enchancia**_ **. Jade thought.**

 **Two days later, Skywind landed at the meeting area just between Hexley Hall and Royal Prep where Jade saw all of her friends from Hexley Hall and Royal Prep, they were talking about what they wanted to be when they grew up.**

 **"So, Frederick," Ruby asked. "are you and Dorrie going to rule as King and Queen of Ornburgh?"**

 **"Actually no, Dorrie and I are going to settle down in Dunwitty so I can become a doctor, I'll still maintain my title as Prince and Dorrie will be known as Princess Dorrie by then," Frederick answered Ruby. "as for the throne, I'll be handing it down to Everett so he and Candice may rule as king and queen."**

 **"I want to be a doctor while being married to Prince Khalid of Khaldoun, but if things don't work out between us... then I'll be happily maried to James." Ruby stated.**

 **"I want to be a singer while being married to Prince James of Enchancia, but if things don't work out between us... then I'll be happily maried to Khalid." Vivian stated.**

 **They all turned to Jade.**

 **"What about you, Jade?" Everett asked.**

 **"What about me?" Jade answered Everett.**

 **"What are you going to do when you grow up?" Everett asked.**

 **"I'm going to marry Jin... but until that happens," Jade answered Everett. "I'm going to live in Tangu Castle working as Sofia and Zandar's head maid!"**

 **A girl with a blue ribbon in her pulled back ponytailed black hair and blue eyes wearing a Wandlight Academy girls' school uniform with a Kennicot patch on her left sleeve came up to Jade.**

 **"** _ **Watashi wa Motoko desu**_ **,** _ **yoroshiku**_ **," Makoto said to Jade. "I'm Makoto, it's nice to meet you."**

 **"Nice to meet you, Makoto," Jade said. "I'm Jade Chen."**

 **"** _ **You**_ **'** _ **re**_ **the Princess of Satu!" Makoto exclaimed.**

 **"That's me." Jade said to Makoto.**

 **Makoto crouched down to Jade's level to shake Jade's hand due to her tall height.**

 **"James was right," Makoto said, straightening herself up to her full height. "I had nothing to be nervous about."**


	4. Makoto Meets Timothy

**Makoto Meets Timothy**

 **Once at Hexley Hall, Lita passed by the Pepperton house table on her way to sit at the Kennicot house table and gave Timothy's left shoulder a gentle tap.**

 **"Huh? What? Who goes there?" Timothy asked, jerking awake with a start.**

 **"Salutations, my name is Makoto but I am known by either Mako or Lita by my family and friends," Makoto said to Timothy. "who are you?"**

 **"I'm Timothy Henry West Baker O'Toole." Timothy introduced with a slight yawn.**

 **"Timothy! Heads up!" Amy called, sliding Timothy his Liquid Dawn potion.**

 **Timothy took a drink of his potion and was instantly revived.**

 **"Thanks, Sis, I needed that." Timothy said.**

 **"Don't tell me, let me guess," Makoto sighed with irritation. "Dream Crystals?"**

 **"That's right," Timothy said. "but how did you know?"**

 **"A friend of mine from Wandlight Academy named Seiya Kino," Makoto answered Timothy. "his 5-year-old sister, Unazuki ended up caught in a dream crystal and also has to drink Liquid Dawn every time she suffers from boredom, sleepiness, dry throat, and thirstiness at the same time, also, as a child... when you have Dream Crystal side effects, it's like when you're a child with juvenile diabetes, the side effects don't leave you as you grow into an adult, much like if you are a juvenile diabetic, juvenile diabetes stays with you into adulthood, adults just need a stronger dose of Liquid Dawn is all."**

 **"I see." Timothy said.**

 **Gayle Lovegood, the headmistress of Hexley Hall came up to Makoto.**

 **"Miss Mizuki, if you would kindly take your seat at the Kennicot table," Gayle said firmly. "then the sorting ceremony can begin."**

 **"Yes of course, Headmistress Lovegood," Makoto said, then turning to Timothy, she added. "take care, Kid."**

 **Makoto then walked to the Kennicot table and sat down.**

 **After Makoto sat down, the sorting ceremony began.**

 **Yuki Moto brought out the sorting hat and placed it on the head of an 11-year-old boy named Conan Louis.**

 **"Stryker!" the hat called.**

 **Conan went to sit with the other Stryker House students.**

 **The hat was then placed on a 10-year-old girl named Linda Radecki.**

 **"Waldgrave!" the hat called.**

 **Linda went to sit with the other Waldgrave House students.**

 **The hat was then placed on a 9-year-old boy named Kirk Winston.**

 **"Kennicot!" the hat called.**

 **Kirk went to sit with the other Kennicot House students.**

 **Finally, it was 8-year-old Luna's turn to be sorted into her house.**

 **"There's my new cousin, Luna," Jade exclaimed. "I hope she's a Pepperton like me!"**

 **The hat was placed on Luna's head.**

 **"Pepperton!" the hat called.**

 **Luna went to sit with the other Pepperton House students.**


	5. A Little Bit Of Girl Time

**A Little Bit Of Girl Time**

 **"Yes! Luna is in Pepperton!" Jade cheered.**

 **Luna was sitting next to Jade at the Pepperton table.**

 **Luna took a bite of her fruit filled crepes and washed it down with pumpkin juice.**

 **"Hey, New Girl!" Makoto called to Luna.**

 **Luna looked back at the Kennicot table at Makoto.**

 **"I do have a name you know!" Luna told Makoto.**

 **"What is it," Makoto asked Luna. "I'm Makoto but my family and friends either call me Mako or Lita."**

 **"It's Luna." Luna answered Makoto.**

 **"So, Luna," Makoto asked. "would you, as well as Ruby, Jade, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, Marie, Dorrie, Abby, Lily, and Candice all like to join Indigo, Valentina, and me in Dunwitty Village for some quality girl time since both Sam and Adair have to work after school?"**

 **"I would love that!" Luna exclaimed.**

 **After school let out that day, Jade, Luna, Ruby, Abby, Valentina, Amber, Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Marie, Lily, Indigo, and Candice all met Makoto in the Dunwitty village square.**

 **"So, Lita," Abby asked. "what did you want to do for fun?"**

 **Makoto's stomach began to grumble like crazy.**

 **"How about we get to know each other over supper? I hear the Starwell family makes some pretty good souvlaki!" Makoto exclaimed.**

 **"That's an excellent idea!" the other girls exclaimed in agreement.**

 **Jade, Luna, Ruby, Abby, Valentina, Amber, Lily, Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Marie, Candice, Indigo, and Makoto all raced down the sidewalk to the Starwell family's restaurant in a hurry.**

 **Upon arrival at the restaurant, Mister Starwell came up to the group who all ordered the souvlaki, the specialty of the house.**


	6. Jade's Sweet Sixteen Part 1

**Jade's Sweet Sixteen Part 1**

 **On the morning of September 30th 1868, Jade awoke in her princess suite.**

 **Since it was a Saturday, Jade didn't even have school.**

 _ **I can**_ **'** _ **t believe it**_ **!** _ **I am 16**_ **-** _ **years**_ **-** _ **old today**_ **! Jade thought.**

 **Jade saw Lacey enter her bedroom.**

 **"Princess Jade, you're not usually up this early on a Saturday or a Sunday!" Lacey exclaimed.**

 **"Well! I'm in a good mood today," Jade said to Lacey. "because today is my sixteenth birthday!"**

 **"Happy birthday, Princess Jade," Lacey said. "are you going to have a party like you did last year?"**

 **"Maybe just a small gathering with friends... but I wouldn't say a party." Jade answered Lacey, emerging from her walk-in closet wearing a blue cotton dress with long sleeves, white stockings, and black ballet flat shoes.**

 **"Where will you be meeting your friends today?" Lacey asked Jade.**

 **"Over at the park where I take Alexander and Casey Williams to play when I babysit them." Jade answered Lacey.**

 **"Your parents as well as Lita's will be conducting diplomatic business this evening in Satu, so you and your siblings will be staying at Enchancia Castle for the time being."**

 **"Yes! I'll go pack my overnight bag! Plus, it'll give me a chance to get to know Lita a bit better!" Jade exclaimed.**

 **Jade raced back into her closet to grab her overnight bag and a few outfits.**


	7. Jade's Sweet Sixteen Part 2

**Jade's Sweet Sixteen Part 2**

 **Jade then came out of her walk-in-closet carrying her overnight bag in hand.**

 **"Do you have your Hexley Hall school uniform in your overnight bag?" Lacey asked Jade.**

 **"Yes I do." Jade answered Lacey.**

 **"Jade," Liang called out. "Jade!"**

 **"I'm in my bedroom, Dad!" Jade called back.**

 **Liang entered Jade's bedroom.**

 **"Are you, your siblings, and your cousin all ready to go to Enchacia Castle?" Liang asked Jade.**

 **Since Luna was attending Hexley Hall and since the Kingdom of Satu was farther away than the Kingdom of Enchancia, Toshi allowed Luna to stay with her new uncle, aunt, and four new cousins in the Embassy of Satu in Enchancia overlooking the village of Dunwitty.**

 **"Yes we are, Dad." Jade answered.**

 **"Good," Liang said to Jade. "then I'll take your luggage, the babies' luggage, and your cousin's luggage to the castle."**

 **"Okay, and while you do that," Jade said to her father. "Luna and I are going to meet our friends in the village park."**

 **"Have fun, girls!" Liang called.**

 **"We will," Luna called. "see you later, Uncle Liang!"**

 **Jade and Luna went into the village to hang out with their friends for the day.**

 **Over at the park, Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, Makoto, Lucinda, Sam, Ruby, and Timothy were playing catch with a dazzleball.**

 **When Luna and Jade ran up to them.**

 **"Happy birthday, Jade!" Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, Lucinda, Sam, Ruby, and Timothy all cheered.**

 **"What's going on?" Makoto asked, she didn't know that September 30th was Jade's birthday.**

 **"Lita, today is Jade's birthday." Ruby said.**

 **"Oh! Well! Happy birthday, Jade," Makoto said. "and... happy... birthday... Taiki."**

 **Jade saw a teardrop rolling down Makoto's right cheek.**

 **"Are you talking about Taiki Hamasaki? I know him too!" Jade revealed to Makoto.**

 **"You know Taiki? How?" Makoto asked Jade.**

 **"During my time in Wuton before my grandfather died," Jade revealed to Makoto. "I attended Wandlight Academy and met Taiki."**

 **"I see," Makoto said. "I miss him terribly! And my family and I are moving out of Enchancia Castle and moving into our new embassy mansion overlooking Summerset Village the day after tomorrow!"**

 **"Talk to King Roland about it this evening, my siblings, cousin, and I will be staying at the castle too." Jade said to Makoto.**

 **"I will, thanks, Jade." Makoto said.**

 **"Anytime." Jade said to Makoto.**

 **"Let's get back to the game! I'm itching to play!" Candice said impatiently.**


	8. Jade's Sweet Sixteen Part 3

**Jade's Sweet Sixteen Part 3**

 **"Can Jade and I join you?" Luna asked.**

 **"The more the merrier." Sofia said.**

 **That evening in the banquet hall, dinner was being prepared for the royal family and their guests.**

 **Makoto entered the banquet hall to find Baileywick, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, Suzette, Marcy, and Marie setting the table.**

 **"Mister Baileywick?" Makoto asked.**

 **"What is it, Lita?" Baileywick answered.**

 **"I need to talk to King Roland," Makoto said to Baileywick. "do you know where he might be?"**

 **"The royal family is in the parlor." Baileywick answered Makoto.**

 **"Thank you, Mister Baileywick." Makoto said.**

 **"You are most welcome, Lita." Baileywick said.**

 **Makoto raced off to the parlor.**

 **Once inside the parlor, Makoto saw the king, queen, prince, and the three princesses lounging around spending time together.**

 **"King Roland," Makoto asked. "could you please send the Hamasaki family over to Summerset Village too? I was kicked out of Wandlight Academy for fighting to defend my best friend, Taiki."**

 **"After hearing the entire story of why you were kicked out of Wandlight Academy, Lita," Roland said. "I'll have Baileywick draw up the paperwork right away."**

 **"Yes! Oh thank you, King Roland," Makoto exclaimed, hugging the king quite hard. "thank you lots!"**

 **"Can't breathe!" Roland exclaimed.**

 **At dinner, everyone had a second helping of everything, including Jade's birthday cake which was a black forest cake, it was Jade's best birthday ever.**


	9. The Move To Summerset Village

**The Move To Summerset Village**

 **It was the morning of October 2nd 1868 as Kathleen walked into her daughter's guest bedroom.**

 **"Are you packed yet, Makoto?" Kathleen asked.**

 **"Almost, I just need to pack my nightgown." Makoto answered her mother.**

 **Makoto was wearing her school uniform because she wanted to have a delicious school breakfast at Hexley Hall.**

 **"You do realize that your father, our household servants, and I will be doing the moving to Summerset Village while you're at school today, do you not?" Kathleen asked Makoto.**

 **"Yes, Mother." Makoto said, packing her nightgown into one of her many trunks.**

 **Another knock sounded on the guest bedroom that Makoto was staying in.**

 **"Come in!" Kathleen called.**

 **Timothy entered Makoto's guest bedroom.**

 **"Are you ready for school, Lita?" Timothy asked.**

 **"Yes, Timothy." Makoto answered.**

 **"Excellent," Timothy exclaimed. "Candice told me that they will be serving golden berry pancakes with cinnamon whipped cream at Hexley Hall for breakfast this morning."**

 **"Yum!" Makoto exclaimed.**

 **"See you down at the coach loading and unloading area." Timothy said.**

 **Timothy then headed straight for the coach loading and unloading area.**

 **In the coach loading and unloading area, Makoto found Dorrie, Candice, Timothy, Amber, James, Lucinda, Marie, Jade, Luna, and Sofia climbing into a long flying carriage bound for Hexley Hall.**

 **"Hey, Lita!" Marie called out.**

 **"Hi, everyone," Makoto called. "wait for me!"**

 **Makoto climbed aboard the flying coach.**

 **After taking off, Amber turned to Makoto.**

 **"Congratulations, Lita." Amber said.**

 **Makoto was confused.**

 **"Congratulations? Congratulations on what, Amber?" Makoto asked.**

 **"On your move to Summerset Village," Amber said to Makoto. "I hear that the new Embassy of Satu is finally finished."**

 **"Oh," Makoto said to Amber. "I see now!"**

 **Upon landing at Hexley Hall, Makoto saw a familiar face among a small group of students who were waiting to be sorted into their Hexley Hall houses.**


	10. Together Again

**Together Again**

 **"Mako? Is that really you?" the boy asked.**

 **"Yes, Taiki," Makoto answered. "it is really me! I go to Hexley Hall now! What are you doing here?"**

 **"Thanks to King Roland, my father is now the head chef of your father," Taiki answered Makoto. "so that means that I'll be living with you at the Embassy of Satu overlooking Summerset Village!"**

 **"That is so wonderful, Taiki!" Makoto exclaimed, giving her best friend a big hug.**

 **"Miss Mizuki, kindly take your seat at the Kennicot table." Headmistress Lovegood said.**

 **"Of course, Headmistress Lovegood." Makoto said.**

 **Makoto went to sit down at the Kennicot table.**

 **All during the sorting ceremony, all the students at each house table had their fingers crossed in hopes that Taiki would be sorted into their house.**

 **"Aha! Another former student of Wandlight Academy! I see hard work, justice, and loyalty in this one," the sorting hat said, scanning Taiki's mind. "I know just where to place him! Kennicot House!"**

 **After the sorting hat was off his head, Taiki raced off to the Kennicot table for breakfast.**

 **On his way to the Kennicot table, Taiki passed by the Stryker table where Derek tripped him and made Taiki end up wearing his golden berry pancakes with cinnamon whipped cream.**

 **Instead of getting into a confrontation, Makoto raised her hand.**

 **Amy came up to the Kennicot table.**

 **"Yes, Lita?" Amy asked.**

 **"A Stryker House boy with red hair and sky blue eyes tripped Taiki and made him wear his morning meal." Makoto told Amy.**

 **"That sounds like Derek Von Schroedor to me." Amy said to Makoto.**

 **"Yes! That's him!" Makoto exclaimed.**

 **"Take Mister Hamasaki to my apartment to get cleaned up before classes begin," Amy said to Makoto. "I'm going to have a little teacher to student chat with Mister Von Schroedor while you're in my apartment."**

 **"Okay, Professor O'Toole." Makoto said, grabbing Taiki by the hand.**

 **While Makoto took Taiki to Amy's apartment, Amy headed right for the Stryker House table.**

 **"Hello, Professor O'Toole." Derek greeted.**

 **"Don't you dare 'hello, Professor O'Toole' me, Mister Von Schrodeor! For what you have just done to Mister Hamasaki, you are to report to my apartment after school for your detention, and, there will be fifty points taken from Stryker House!" Amy scolded Derek.**

 **"What? But Professor O'Toole! I didn't do anything!" Calista protested to Amy.**

 **"This matter does not concern you, Miss Calista." Amy said sternly.**

 **"Yes, Professor O'Toole." Calista said.**

 **Over in Amy's apartment, Taiki's school uniform was being washed while Taiki was bathing in Amy's bathroom.**

 **After Taiki was all cleaned up and back in his school uniform, it was already time for classes to begin.**

 **Makoto and Taiki looked at their schedules.**

 **"Brilliant!" Makoto exclaimed.**

 **"What is it, Mako?" Taiki asked.**

 **"We both have the same classes for the morning," Makoto said to Taiki. "divination with Mister Hauntley, transfiguration with Professor Moto, history of magic with Missis Hauntley, potions with Professor Keen, and herbology with Professor O'Toole!"**

 **"That** _ **is**_ **brilliant!" Taiki said.**

 **When they reached the divination classroom, Taiki and Makoto found that Dorrie, Candice, Timothy, Sam, Wendell, Amber, James, Sofia, Lucinda, Adair, Abby, Indigo, Luna, and Lily were taking the class as well.**

 **"Good morning, Miss Mizuki, good morning, Mister Hamasaki!" Boris exclaimed.**

 **Taiki glanced at Boris nervously.**


	11. A Severe Case Of Nervousness Part 1

**A Severe Case Of Nervousness Part 1**

 **"What's wrong, Taiki?" Makoto whispered.**

 **"You didn't tell me that the new Hexley Hall teachers were... vampires!" Taiki answered Makoto nervously.**

 **"There really is no need to fear, Taiki." Makoto said.**

 **"There isn't?" Taiki asked Makoto.**

 **"Of course not, my boy," Boris said to Taiki. "my family and I do not drink blood! We are** _ **good**_ **vampires!"**

 **"** _ **Good**_ **vampires? Well! That changes everything!" Taiki exclaimed, now feeling relieved that Boris wouldn't be sucking his blood anytime soon.**

 **Makoto and Taiki went to their seats and sat down.**

 **All through the school day, Taiki was nervous.**


	12. A Severe Case Of Nervousness Part 2

**A Severe Case Of Nervousness Part 2**

 **At lunch period in the Hexley Hall conjurteria, Sam waved to Makoto and Taiki.**

 **"Hey you two," Sam called. "over here! Sit with us!"**

 **Sam was sitting with Frederick, Dorrie, Everett, Candice, Timothy, Amber, and James, while Lucinda and Sofia decided to sit with Adair, Abby, Lily, Indigo, Ruby, Jade, and Luna.**

 **"Let's go, Taiki!" Makoto said.**

 **Taiki looked around the room.**

 **"Are you sure about this?" Taiki asked Makoto.**

 **"Don't worry so much," Makoto said to Taiki. "you're among friends here!"**

 **Indigo saw the scene unfolding with Makoto grabbing Taiki by the right hand.**

 **"What's wrong with him?" Indigo asked Lucinda in a whisper.**

 **"Don't be so hard on Taiki, Indigo," Lucinda said gently. "he is juat a little bit nervous."**

 **Lily spotted Derek heading for Taiki and Makoto.**

 **"And I can see why," Lily said of Derek. "here comes trouble."**

 **Taiki hid behind Makoto's back.**

 **"Please, save me, Mako!" Taiki exclaimed, he was scared.**

 **Makoto swished and flicked her left hand, Angelorans like Fairyardians seldom used wands, and pointed it at a pitcher of white wine.**

 **Makoto:** _ **Wingardium**_ **;**

 _ **Leviosa**_ **!**


	13. A Severe Case Of Nervousness Part 3

**A Severe Case Of Nervousness Part 3**

 **The pitcher floated in midair until it reached the spot above Derek's head.**

 **Makoto snapped her left middle finger and thumb and the wine magically spilled all over Derek.**

 **"Why you clumsy little Mudblood!" Derek snapped at Makoto.**

 **Suddenly, a whistle blew loudly.**

 **Professor Keen entered the room.**

 **"Professor Keen, it's not what it looks like! I was only defending Taiki like I did this morning!" Makoto protested.**

 **"I know, Miss Mizuki, come with me, Mister Von Schroedor." Professor Keen said, grabbing Derek by the hand firmly.**

 **Derek was being led out of the conjurteria, still sopping wet from the wine having been dumped on him.**

 **"I'll get you for this, Mizuki!" Derek swore, leaving the conjurteria.**

 **Once he was sure that Derek was out of the room, Taiki raised Makoto's right hand in celebration.**


	14. Makoto The Heroine

**Makoto The Heroine**

 **"All hail Makoto," Taiki cheered. "the heroine of the day!"**

 **"All hail Makoto," the rest of the conjurteria cheered. "the heroine of the day!"**

 **Taiki then lowered Makoto's right hand.**

 **"Come on, Taiki," Makoto said. "let's go sit down for lunch."**

 **After lunch period ended, it was time for afternoon classes to begin.**

 **For afternoon classes, Makoto and Taiki had defense against the dark arts with Professor Day, charms with Professor Griffin, and dueling club with Professor Day and Amy O'Toole.**

 **As Makoto was walking out at the end of charms class, Fallon handed her a note.**

 **"Take this note to Coach Li," Professor Griffin said to Makoto. "he will explain everything to you there."**

 **"Is this Coach Li you speak of in fact... General Li Shang," Makoto asked. "as in the husband of Li Mulan over at Royal Prep?"**

 **"Yes, he is." Fallon answered Makoto.**

 **"Then, it would be a privilege to meet with him." Makoto said to Professor Griffin.**

 **After school let out for the day, Amber and the others saw Makoto going in another direction.**

 **"Lita," Amber said. "you're going the wrong way!"**

 **"I'm not going home just yet, Amber," Makoto called back. "there is something important I have to do first."**

 **"What's that?" Timothy asked Makoto out of curiosity.**

 **"I don't know... yet," Makoto answered Timothy. "that's why I'm off to see Coach Li."**

 **Makoto raced off to find Coach Li to hand him the note.**

 **"I'm too curious to go home!" Amber exclaimed.**

 **"Me too," James agreed. "let's put a tail on that dragon!"**


	15. The Hexley Hall Tourney Team

**The Hexley Hall Tourney Team**

 **Makoto made her way to Coach Li's office with Dorrie, Candice, Amber, James, Timothy, Marie, Ruby, Jade, Luna, Sofia, Sam, Taiki, Calista, Lucinda, Lily, Indigo, Molly, and Nonya following behind her.**

 **When she checked the coach's office, Makoto couldn't find him in there.**

 _ **Hmmm**_ **, Makoto thought.** _ **Coach Li must be on the field**_ **.**

 **Makoto took off to find Coach Li at a run.**

 **"Oh no," Amber complained. "don't tell me that we have to run again!"**

 **"Come on, Amber," James said. "this will be fun!"**

 **Dorrie, Candice, Amber, James, Timothy, Marie, Ruby, Jade, Luna, Sofia, Sam, Taiki, Calista, Lucinda, Lily, Indigo, Molly, and Nonya raced after Makoto again.**

 **When Makoto reached the field, she found Coach Li and handed him the note.**

 **"This is for you from Professor Griffin." Makoto said to Shang.**

 **Shang then read the note.**

 **"So, Professor Griffin thinks I should let you join the tourney team, huh?" Shang asked Makoto.**

 **"Is that what the note says? I** _ **love**_ **tourney! We didn't have either flying derby or tourney at Wandlight Academy and there also wasn't a flying derby team or a tourney team for the girls who attended the Satu School for Young Ladies!" Makoto exclaimed.**

 **"Why not?" Shang asked Makoto.**

 **"Because the Satu Finishing School For Young Ladies didn't think it was proper for its students to ride flying horses... much less, play tourney... as for Wandlight Academy, no such teams were established." Makoto answered the coach.**

 **"Well, girls can do anything boys can, my wife showed me that," Shang said to Makoto. "now, show me what you've got!"**

 **"You got it, Coach!" Makoto exclaimed.**

 **James and the others watched from a nearby bush while Makoto did some pretty fancy footwork on the tourney field.**

 **The coach's socks were knocked right off of his feet.**

 **"You're on the team, Miss Mizuki!" Shang exclaimed.**

 **"Yes! I can't wait to tell Mother and Father that I made the Hexley Hall turney team!" Makoto cheered.**

 **Suddenly, a rustling sound coming from the bush.**

 **"All right, you in there," Makoto demanded. "come out with your hands up!"**

 **"Yeah," Shang called. "reach for the sky!"**

 **"Way to go, Amber," James whispered through gritted teeth. "now we're busted!"**

 **"Sorry." Amber sighed.**

 **James and the others immediately came out of hiding.**

 **"Did you little spies hear anything?" Shang asked the group.**

 **"Just that Lita joined the tourney team." Dorrie answered Shang, she was nervous.**


	16. The Enchanted Feast Part 1

**The Enchanted Feast Part 1**

 **"I see." Shang said.**

 **A month later, it was now November in Enchancia.**

 **At Enchancia Castle, it was the night before the enchanted feast.**

 **This year, the feast was to be prepared by Corbett.**

 **Dorrie and Candice were helping Violet clean the parlor while Marie was helping Marcy with the royal family's laundry.**

 **Calista was up in her bedroom trying to concentrate on her transfiguration homework for Professor Moto.**

 **But try as she might, Calista's mind wandered back to her excitement about the enchanted feast in Cariza the next evening because Corbett was to be performing.**

 **Over in the Embassy of Satu overlooking Summerset Village, Makoto was in her walk-in-closet in search of the perfect gown to wear to the enchanted feast in Cariza.**

 **When a knock sounded at her bedroom door.**

 **"Come in!" Makoto called.**

 **Taiki entered Makoto's bedroom.**

 **"Are you busy, Mako, I was trying to help my dad bake a pie for the feast tomorrow... but I wound up making a mess of the kitchen in the process." Taiki said.**

 **Makoto just sighed.**

 **"Let's go check it out." Makoto said.**


	17. The Enchanted Feast Part 2

**The Enchanted Feast Part 2**

 **Makoto and Taiki went down to the kitchen where Taiki's father, Daisuke was waiting.**

 **"I'm so sorry for ruining the kitchen, Dad." Taiki said.**

 **"You know what you have to do right now... don't you, Taiki?" Daisuke asked sternly.**

 **"That's why I asked Mako to help me, I need to clean the kitchen." Taiki answered Daisuke.**

 **"Good, now get to work, I would like a clean kitchen so I can bake my famous pumpkin pie." Daisuke told Taiki.**

 **"Yes, Dad." Taiki sighed.**

 **Makoto and Taiki quickly got to work on cleaning the kitchen.**

 **The next day, King Joaquin found Corbett practicing his act for the feast just before the other royals and nobles were arriving.**


	18. The Enchanted Feast Part 3

**The Enchanted Feast Part 3**

 **"You getting ready to perform?" Joaquin asked Corbett.**

 **"Yes I am, but I'm still a bit nervous." Corbett confessed.**

 **"Just think of protecting Princess Jade from Cedric," Joaquin said gently. "** _ **that**_ **should settle your nerves."**

 **Corbett thought of rescuing Jade and instantly became less nervous.**

 **"Thank you, my king." Corbett said, steadying his breathing.**

 **"You're quite welcome, Old Friend." Joaquin said to Corbett, exiting his workshop.**

 **A few minutes later, the other royals and nobles from all over the Ever Realm came to Cariza for the enchanted feast.**

 **Even Queen Elena and Princess Isabel were in attendance at the feast in Cariza.**

 **Outside of Cariza Castle, someone was watching Jade, looking at her amulet with a sinister grin upon his face.**

 _ **Thanks to Grimtrix breaking me out of Azkaban**_ **, the man thought.** _ **I shall finally get my hands upon the Amulet of Satu**_ **!**

 **"Hey! What are you doing?" Soji asked the man.**

 **The man then grabbed Soji by the collar of his robe, gave Soji a bite of custard laced with valarian root, shoved him into a nearby closet once he was asleep, and pulled out a few of his hair locks.**

 **The man then added the locks of the prince's hair to his flask of polyjuice potion.**

 **After the man drank his polyjuice potion, he istantly was transformed into Soji.**

 **The man then stripped Soji of his robe to complete his disguise.**

 _ **There**_ **,** _ **now Miss Chen will think I am her dear uncle and have to give me her amulet**_ **! the man thought.**

 **The man, now disguised as Soji, walked into the dining hall of Cariza Castle.**

 **"Uncle Soji! There you are," Jade exclaimed. "the feast is about to start!"**


	19. A New Gift For Jade

**A New Gift For Jade**

 **"Yes, I am ready for the feast." Soji said to Jade.**

 **Jade and her Uncle Soji went into the dining hall for the feast.**

 **This year for the feast, everyone brought their own dishes so that Corbett wouldn't have to go through a lot of trouble cooking and conjuring up the feast.**

 **Corbett came out into the dining room.**

 **"For my first trick," Corbett announced. "I will need a brave volunteer from the audience!"**

 **Makoto stood up, "I'll do it, Mister Corbett!" she called.**

 **While Makoto was performing with Corbett, the man claiming to be Soji took Jade aside.**

 **"What is it, Uncle Soji?" Jade asked.**

 **Suddenly, the Amulet of Satu began to glow, bestowing a new gift upon Jade.**

 **"Give me your amulet, my precious jewel." the Soji look alike said to Jade.**

 **Jade then realized what gift she had received from her amulet.**

 **"You! You're** _ **not**_ **my** _ **real**_ **Uncle Soji! Show me who you truly are!" Jade exclaimed.**

 **The polyjuice potion began to wear off as Jade's wish began to be granted.**

 **"Salutations, Miss Chen," the man said grinning wickedly. "remember me?"**

 **"I remember you! You're Cedric! The one who drugged me with Eternal Nightshade and tried to steal my amulet!" Jade said courageously and defiantly.**

 **"Don't you dare think for one minute that I won't take that precious necklace from you!" Cedric exclaimed.**

 **"I wish... that Mister Corbett was here!" Jade called out.**

 **Back in the dining hall, Makoto saw Corbett beginning to vanish before her eyes.**

 **"Mister Corbett? What's going on here?" Makoto asked.**

 **"I don't know off hand," Corbett said to Makoto. "but I think Princess Jade's amulet gave her a new power!"**

 **"A new power? What could it be?" Makoto asked Corbett.**

 **Corbett completely vanished before he could answer Makoto's question.**


	20. The Gift Of Ally Summoning

**The Gift Of Ally Summoning**

 **Corbett appeared right by Jade's side.**

 **"Release Princess Jade and take her back to her family, Cedric!" Corbett demanded.**

 **"Wait! What," Cedric gasped in shock. "how can she be a princess?"**

 **"My father is the half brother of King Toshi and Prince Soji of Satu! And speaking of which," Jade said bravely to Cedric. "where is my real Uncle Soji?"**

 **"So," Cedric asked Jade in a mocking tone of voice. "is that how you became the owner of one of the most powerful amulets in the Ever Realm?"**

 **"Yes it is, and right now, I'm going to send you packing!" Corbett said to Cedric just before Jade even got her chance to answer.**

 **"Oh! Ha ha," Cedric laughed at Corbett in a mocking tone. "you and what army?"**

 **"I wish for more of my allies to help Mister Corbett!" Jade shouted.**

 **Suddenly, Sofia, Dorrie, Timothy, Amy, Makoto, Taiki, Luna, Jun, Jin, Amber, James, Calista, Zandar, Roland, Miranda, Anya, Nassir, Habib, Farnaz, Maya, Leena, Khalid, Quon, Toshi, Scarlett, and Lin-Lin all appeared by Jade's side.**

 **"Me and this army, Cedric," Corbett exclaimed. "now, you had better come along peacefully!"**

 **"Not a chance!" Cedric spat at Corbett.**

 **Corbett pulled out his family wand and prepared to cast a spell.**

 **Corbett: Immobulus!**

 **Cedric was frozen in place.**

 **"I will see to it that this troublemaker is put back in Azkaban, my king." Violet said.**

 **"See to it then, Violet." Roland said.**

 **After Cedric was taken back to Azkaban, Jade freed Soji from where he was locked up and the enchanted feast resumed.**

 **As for Jade, the new power she had received was the power to summon any ally when she wished upon her amulet.**


End file.
